


我锅锅超甜

by mobeijun



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobeijun/pseuds/mobeijun
Summary: ABO；R18





	我锅锅超甜

1  
黄子弘凡在这个酒吧埋伏好几天了，他自以为是埋伏，其实穿着高中的蓝白校服窝在酒吧的角落只喝可乐的小孩在这个满是25岁以上成熟alpha的酒吧格外显眼。  
来了！黄子弘凡抱着鼓鼓囊囊的书包，终于等到了他要等的人，他甜甜的alpha哥哥，裹挟着一身发情期omega的信息素和周围众人戏谑调侃的目光走过了人群坐在吧台前。  
“老样子吗？”  
“嗯哼～”张超用手支着下巴，感受到了熟悉的目光，“一杯Orange Fizz。”  
是了，他的哥哥，黄子弘凡攥紧了手中的书包带子，他的哥哥即使是个众人倾慕的alpha，也该是像用果味金酒和橙汁糖水调出来的橙子费士一样，除了浓烈的杜松子气味之外，更多是被掩盖了的糖水的甜和藏在冰块间的橙皮的清新。可是这个气味该是由自己让橙味沾染到哥哥身上，而不是某个不知名的omega！  
平日里身上只有杜松子酒气味的哥哥此时还隐约散发着甜橙味omega信息素的味道，黄子弘凡一想到他还没得到的哥哥可能在昨晚，甚至就在几个小时前，跟一个甜橙味的omega春风一度，灌了好几口可乐才控制住自己没冲上去把正在喝酒的张超按在吧台上强吻。  
不过，哥哥真是好看，细白的手指握着最普通的柯林杯，杯里打了结的橙皮随着冰块和酒的晃动亲吻着泛着水光的唇，他今天好像还画了妆。  
哥哥，如果你是个omega该多好，不过alpha也是一样的，我还是一样会爱着你的。

2  
张超注意那个总是穿着高中校服的小弟弟好几天了，弟弟头一次背着书包来酒吧被要求查身份证的时候，张超就在他后面看着他笑，看着弟弟从一堆教科书里掏出黑色的笔袋，又从笔袋里掏出身份证给门口的保安，一张小嘴得吧个不停。  
“大叔，你看，我都告诉你我成年了，我分化都过了好几个月会控制自己的信息素了，诶你说你当保安这么久，都闻见过这酒吧里有哪些味道的信息素呀，都好闻吗，有那种奇葩的，比如榴莲啊鲱鱼罐头啊大蒜啊之类的味儿啊，诶等等呀，我还没说完呢！”黄子弘凡在又做了一套把身份证放回去的程序的期间嘴巴就没停下来，张超躲在后面看得直乐，看着一头毛茸茸锡纸烫的话痨小孩把平日里好脾气的看门小哥气的把人直往门里推，黑色的十字架耳坠扯着小孩柔软的耳坠，带着橙味的浓烈酒味信息素虽然淡却依旧微微刺激到了张超后颈的腺体。  
看来弟弟应该是龙舌兰日出味儿的，带着龙舌兰的热烈火辣，但同时也带着橙汁的奔放，隐约还能嗅出一丝石榴的清甜。很适合弟弟，张超想着。  
张超平常都喜欢点酸甜的新加坡司令，那天本想是点一杯龙舌兰日出，但是他实在不喜欢龙舌兰的辣口，于是改点了同样橙子味儿十足的橙子费士，到跟他自己的信息素有点像。  
弟弟呢，才刚刚成年的弟弟，来这酒吧都喝些什么呢，小孩子会喝酒吗？张超假装喝着酒悄悄去找那个聒噪的黑皮小孩，然后就看到了坐在角落的弟弟，刚刚还一篓子话的小孩此时半敞着校服外套露出一片黑色的内搭T恤来，郑重其事跟酒保点了一杯……可乐。  
可乐？张超差点没笑喷出来，果然还是个小孩子。  
那弟弟是来看谁的呢，这个刚分化的小alpha正是情窦初开的年纪，要体验生活也该去那种不分性别都能去的清吧，来这种alpha only的音乐酒吧做什么，明明成熟的omega大姐姐才应该是这种小孩的取向狙击。  
哎呀，原来弟弟是来看我的吗，连续点了五天橙子费士的张超终于意识到了，这五天，弟弟炽热的毫不掩藏的目光始终聚焦在他身上，少年人青涩的直白让张超有些自傲 。  
“超哥，魅力不减啊。”吧台里的调酒师玩着多余的橙皮调侃张超，“这小孩儿虽然黑了点，但是真的灵气。”  
张超笑笑，故意在喝完一口酒之后叼起一条打了结的橙皮，灵巧的舌拨弄着结，橙皮上沾染的酒聚成一滴顺着下颚一直流过突起的喉结，直至隐入衬衫的衣领，满意地看到故作成熟的弟弟呛了一口可乐，手忙脚乱得擦拭蓝白校服上褐色的污渍。

3  
哥哥是这家alpha only的音乐酒吧的特邀驻唱，一般都是过来喝完酒之后才登台演出，喝了快一个星期可乐的黄子弘凡很清楚这一点，他喜欢听哥哥唱jazz，唱民谣，低沉的嗓音天天都磨着他的神经，他觉得自己快冷静不下去了。  
哥哥今天穿了一件EDI.Z LINGFENG的亮橘色外套，像是背带裤背面看又像只是条围裙，设计颇为怪异，那又怎么样呢，哥哥穿什么都好看得紧。  
“今天咱们换个风格。”张超已经走上了台，“《Mercy》，大家听过吗？”  
没有，黄子弘凡照例捧着一杯可乐，在能最清晰看到他哥哥的角落里看着台上光芒万丈的哥哥，但是只要是哥哥唱的，我都爱听。  
“ I’m under your spell   
You got me begging you for mercy ”  
我在你的掌控之中，你使我祈求你的怜悯，是啊，哥哥，你掌控着我，我想祈求你的怜悯让我爱你，你能给我机会吗？  
“That I need a man   
Who can take my hand, yes I do”  
哥哥，如果你想要一个人能牵你的手，那么那个人，只能是我。

4  
张超向来每天只唱两三首歌，黄子弘凡也只听那两三首歌，在两三首歌里喝完45一杯还掺了许多冰的可乐，然后背起书包跟在张超身后出了酒吧的门，再回去写作业。  
今天本照例是这样，但是黄子弘凡在跟着张超出了酒吧大门之后，张超突然转过了身。  
“弟弟，你来这儿都一个星期了。”张超看着面前比自己矮了半个头的小孩，“虽然这是音乐酒吧，但是alpha的本性里总有些莫名其妙的征服欲，你这样的漂亮小宝贝即使是个alpha，也会被人看上哦。”  
黄子弘凡没想到张超会跟他讲话，紧张得直咽口水，思慕已久的哥哥如此近得站在他面前，搞得他快失去基本的语言能力。  
“那…那哥哥这么漂亮，没被看上过吗？”黄子弘凡一句话说的磕磕绊绊。  
“有啊！”张超微微低头抵住了黄子弘凡的额头，“你这不是就看上我了吗？”  
黄子弘凡脸腾的一下就红了个透，耳垂也红了大半，耳坠微微得抖。  
“好啦，不逗你了，上车。”张超笑得开心，逗弄纯情的小弟弟总能让人感到兴奋，对着自己的车扬了扬下巴示意黄子弘凡上车。  
黄子弘凡小心翼翼得坐到了副驾驶，系好安全带之后就紧紧抱着自己的书包不敢乱动。  
“家住哪里，我送你回去。”张超启动了车。  
黄子弘凡随口报了一个地址，悄悄偏过头去看张超的侧脸，“但是我家里今天没人。”  
“嗯？”张超停在了红灯亮起的路口，“那你能进去吗？  
“好像…不能…”  
“那我今天没叫住你，你岂不是得露宿街头？”  
“emmmmmmmm，嗯。”  
“算了，我好人做到底，带你回我家吧。”  
于是，在黄子弘凡战战兢兢的狂喜中，到达了自己梦寐以求的心上人的住处。

5  
“弟弟，我没多余的睡衣，给你一件我的T恤吧。”张超回到家就把裤子给蹬了，只穿了那件奇怪的亮橘色外套和内搭的一件白色T恤，此时正撅着屁股给小孩找自己圆滚滚时期的大号T恤当睡衣。  
黄子弘凡盯着张超此时只包裹了一层薄薄的白色内裤的浑圆的屁股，觉得有点眩晕，刚分化三个月的年轻alpha其实还无法完美控制自己的信息素，平日里有意收敛，一旦受到了刺激容易一次性爆发，有限的空间里瞬间充满了浓烈的龙舌兰日出的味道。  
浓烈的龙舌兰味席卷了张超的鼻腔，他还没来得及回头呵斥身后的小孩就腿一软跪倒在地，争先恐后流出的冷汗浸湿了后颈，腺体处微微翘起一个突兀的橡胶质地的小角，甜橙味从抑制贴的空隙处蔓延开来，盖住了张超身上原本的杜松子酒味。  
“锅锅你！”黄子弘凡闻到甜橙味的刹那，房间里龙舌兰的味道更浓烈了些，激动得连发言都直往外蹦，“你居然是个omega吗！？”  
“知道你还不收一下信息素吗！”张超被少年alpha的信息素压得快站不起来，完了，被诱导提前发情了。

6  
张超，一个omega，一个并不是刻意去装A却被所有人默认为A的omega，此刻正面临他26年以来最大的危机，他被他刚刚做慈善带回家的刚成年的小alpha的信息素，诱导发情了，这个小alpha还极有可能暗恋他。  
发情期的omega身体极其敏感，张超觉得可能比平日里敏感了千倍不止，这会儿他觉得还穿在身上的衣服都有些粗糙，T恤磨得乳头涨红充血，外套的下摆扫过大腿激起一阵颤栗，omega的先天生理机能让他的后穴开始分泌润滑的液体，白色的内裤以肉眼可见的速度湿了一片。  
发情了的omega满脑子只有做爱，张超废了好大的劲儿才脱掉了自己所有的衣物，alpha呢，他现在只想找一个alpha把粗大到异于常人的阴茎捅进自己的后穴给自己止止那该死瘙痒。  
张超向来是个强大的omega，他回头发现年轻的alpha在自己身后震惊得什么都做不了，气的颤抖着起身，用尽全力把黄子弘凡推到在了自己的床上。  
黄子弘凡看着赤身裸体趴在自己身上扒自己裤子的张超话都说不出，阴茎在闻到哥哥的甜橙味信息素的时候就硬了，此刻正被张超掏出裤裆。  
“弟弟，可以啊。”张超掏出黄子弘凡的阴茎，撸动了两下，就对准自己的穴口一插到底，瞬间发出一声满足的慰叹。  
“啊…哈啊…弟…弟弟，发育的…嗯啊…挺不错啊…”张超忍不住小幅度动起自己酸软的腰，小穴吞吐着黄子弘凡天赋异禀的巨大肉棒。  
黄子弘凡感受到自己的阴茎被张超高热紧致的肠壁包裹，舒爽得不停吸气，“哥哥…”  
张超这会儿解了痒，动作渐渐慢了下来，慢慢趴在了黄子弘凡的胸口，软腰扭出了花，去寻自己身体里的那个点，肠壁带动着穴口一吸一缩，黄子弘凡觉得哥哥简直就是个吸人精气的妖精，差点就缴械投降。  
“哥哥！”黄子弘凡终于清醒过来，用两只手搂住了张超的腰。  
“嗯哼…脱，脱了…”张超被控制住了腰，又开始嫌弃黄子弘凡廉价的校服粗糙，磨痛了他细嫩的皮肤，胸前的乳头也正好被按在了硬质的塑料拉链上，“唔，好疼。”  
一听把哥哥弄疼了，黄子弘凡慌了神，先是搂着张超翻了个身，怕伤着细皮嫩肉的哥哥，慢慢抽出自己的阴茎才开始手忙脚乱得脱自己打上衣。  
张超不满刚刚才填满的后穴又空了，抬起腰用会阴去蹭黄子弘凡的囊袋。  
“哥哥，你别急。”黄子弘凡脱下打底的黑色T恤，alpha的征服欲被愈发浓郁香甜的omega信息素彻底调动起来，逐渐找回了主动权，抬手打了一下张超的屁股，“一会儿把你操死。”  
张超没来得及去弹这突然没大没小滴弟弟一个脑瓜崩儿就失声尖叫了起来，黄子弘凡丝毫不给张超反应的机会，一杆入洞后就大开大合地动了起来，囊袋重重得拍打着张超的屁股，已经依稀在两团嫩白的制高点能看见一小片粉红。  
“弟，弟弟！啊哈啊！慢…慢点！”张超觉得自己被操得不断向上顶，手指攥紧了早已皱皱巴巴的床单。  
“慢？怎么能慢呢？”黄子弘凡拉过张超的手放在自己的后背上，“我慢了哥哥会爽吗？怕是不会吧，哥哥，被小你七岁的弟弟操得爽吗？”  
“啊…爽！好爽！弟弟，操我！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”张超扒着黄子弘凡的蝴蝶骨，刚成年的年轻alpha跟成熟的alpha有着不一样身形，刚经历了抽条的少年肩窄纤瘦，力道却丝毫不输给那些成熟的alpha，一下一下仿佛要把囊袋也塞进流水不停的贪吃小穴。  
黄子弘凡操得爽了，用手扶着张超的后脑逼着他以仰躺的姿势抬起头与自己接吻，认真吮吸着仿佛真的带有橙子费士味道的薄唇。  
“哥哥，我好喜欢你。”黄子弘凡把张超的上身微微抬起，嘴唇从锁骨处开始一路亲吻，循着甜橙香气最浓郁的后颈去了，张超贴在后颈腺体处的抑制贴还没被撕去，但是经历了一场激烈的交合之后，抑制贴只剩一个角还黏在细嫩的后颈皮肤上摇摇欲坠，露出了红肿的腺体。  
黄子弘凡伸出舌头试探得舔了一下张超的腺体，惹得张超的后穴又是一阵缩紧，龟头前端也流出了一点前列腺液。张超的反应给了黄子弘凡相当大的鼓励，他露出了尖利的虎牙，咬上了微微颤动的可怜腺体。  
“啊！”张超感受到了少年alpha浓烈的龙舌兰味信息素随着被咬破的皮肤不断注入自己的腺体，被标记的极大快感从后穴和后颈一道传到大脑，眼前一片白光闪过，反应过来后小腹和后穴都是一片粘腻，他高潮了，黄子弘凡也射进了他的后穴，放开了他的腺体。  
“哥哥，下次，我能进你的生殖腔吗？”黄子弘凡拔出了自己的阴茎，一边帮张超扣挖自己射进去的精液一边问。  
精疲力尽的张超瘫在床上喘着气：“小兔崽子别蹬鼻子上脸，抱我去浴室！”

7  
张超第二天醒过来看到躺在自己旁边睡得昏天黑地的黑皮小孩才反应过来自己昨天晚上跟一个小他七岁的小弟弟度过了他的发情期。  
“起来了小孩，我送你回家。”张超踢了踢黄子弘凡。  
黄子弘凡悠悠转醒，也才反应过来他跟他一见钟情的漂亮alpha哥哥做爱了，还发现甜甜的alpha哥哥根本就是个甜甜的omega，自己还暂时标记了哥哥，这是什么人生赢家的经历！  
“锅锅～”黄子弘凡像个跟屁虫一样亦步亦趋得跟在张超屁股后面，看他忙活着收拾昨晚的一片狼籍，“你好甜啊～”尤其是混上了我的龙舌兰味儿！黄子弘凡在心里加了一句。  
原来哥哥身上的omega甜橙味儿是哥哥自己的，杜松子味的金酒味信息素是哥哥喷的alpha信息素香水！ “锅锅～下个月的发情期你还找我好不好～”  
“弟弟，我现在连你名字都不知道。”张超无奈转头看着满眼期待的黄子弘凡。  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦！哥哥我叫黄子弘凡！这个子是因为我是我爸妈的儿子又是炎黄子孙，这个弘是因为……”  
“停！”张超捂住了小孩喋喋不休的嘴，“我只是不想在下个月做爱的时候连操我的人叫什么都不知道。”  
黄子弘凡一阵狂喜，拉下张超捂着他嘴的手，“那锅锅下次可以开生殖器吗！？”  
“别蹬鼻子上脸，我还不想怀孕。”张超拍开小皮猴的小黑手，“你也没到法定年龄。”  
“那锅锅下次可以穿着你那条橘黄色的围裙跟我做吗！”小孩丝毫没有失落，再次提出要求。  
张超脑子转了两下才反应过来黄子弘凡说的是他的那件背带外套：“什么围裙，一点审美能力都没有！那叫fashion！”  
“所以锅锅能穿着吗！”  
“不能！”

8  
“锅锅你穿这围裙真好看。”  
“滚啊！快点动！”  
我锅锅果然超甜的，不管是混了金酒还是龙舌兰的甜橙汁一如既往的甜，黄子弘凡掐着张超的细腰奋力顶撞。


End file.
